Going Home
by Prefer2BAnonymous
Summary: AU: Chloe is a successful doctor on the east coast but is forced to return home to her small town for a family emergency. Beca is a feisty local that catches her eye, will Chloe stay in a place she hates for a woman she just met? I don't own anything please don't sue! Hope to update weekly.
1. Chapter 1 - Never Look Back

**A/N – Something new – multi chapter Bechloe story completely is AU with movie's characters. Chloe is a successful doctor who left the small town of Barden years ago and Beca is a local who catches her eye when she is forced to return home. Reviews always appreciated and welcomed. I do not own anything related to Pitch Perfect and any of the other things I may or may not have "borrowed". Read and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1 – Never Look Back**

The young woman sat with her eyes closed in the staff lounge breathing deeply as she tried to catch up on even a second of the much needed sleep she was missing. This was habit for Chloe Beale, a young doctor who was working her way to the top at John Hopkins in Baltimore. The sun was starting to rise through the cheap blinds on the east window as her breathing slowed and she was resting easily.

It wasn't uncommon for Chloe to put in long hours without hesitation, as her life was this hospital and she wouldn't have it any other way. She was living her dream, making her way through the world and a name for herself in the process. Her desire to not only be the best pediatric surgery resident was evident in her knowledge and dedication but what set her apart was her demeanor. A witty and loving young woman who did anything for her co-workers and patients alike, Chloe was well known in her small circle as the best of the best.

A loud bang broke Chloe's peaceful bubble of serenity, her body shuddered awake as another doctor came crashing into the lounge. Of course it was none other than Dr. Bumper Allen, a pretty boy resident who was making the rounds between specialties trying to figure out the most prestigious and you guessed it highest paying. Spotting the idle woman he forced his feet into the ground a little more so his footsteps would resound even louder. "Beale" he questioned with a smirk "Sleeping on the job?"

Chloe was probably the most gentle soul you had every met and although internally she might like you it would never show physically. Her insults would come within a sweet tone and usually with a radiating grin. So she indeed plastered on her best fake smile, shook the sleepiness from her body and began to speak. "Good morning Dr. Allen" she said as she stood. "What a non pleasure to see you this morning, in fact, it was quite a nice evening with you no showing up for your shift last night and leaving us to take care of the kiddos on our own"

Bumper's smile grew larger even with the insult. "Well it is not my fault that the board of directors needed a resident to discuss the new program initiatives, and what with my father sitting on that board…I am not one to disappoint you see." He chuckled pouring himself a cup of coffee, finishing the pot completely. "And you know Chloe you should really remember that team player attitude, I am sure that kind of attitude is the reason Dr. Smith will be choosing me instead of you for that coveted internship"

Chloe went to pour herself a cup behind Bumper only to find it empty she huffed looking toward him as he was heading back out the door. "Oh Chloe…" Bumper called as she turned back to him. "Have an awesome….ly horrible day sweetie, girl power and all"

Chloe just turned muttering an "asshole" under her breathe and started another pot of coffee. She left the lounge in search of something to focus on other than punching that pompous daddy's boy in the mouth. Once she reached the nurses desk, she was handed a stack of patient charts that had come in during the hour she was resting. She completed her rounds checking on her young patients, imparting some fun and keeping the atmosphere light and playful, and then discussing treatment options with their parents and of course trying to impress lead pediatric surgeon Dr. John Smith.

It was a full day and about an hour left in her shift she ran into Dr. Abernathy, a quirky and admirable woman who had to call Dr. Smith her partner. The two chatted about Chloe's continued progress and her obvious passion for the position. "Keep your head up Dr. Beale" she advised Chloe "I know that Dr. Allen and Dr. Smith thrive on driving doctors like ourselves crazy with their 18th century viewpoints but you will overcome it. I think you're a shoo-in for the position between you and me, but if Dr. Allen's father has anything to do with it, your road will not be easy."

Chloe slumped physically with Dr. Abernathy's last statement, "I understand Dr. Abernathy, it's just I have come a long way in my life and this path is my destiny, it just as to be…I mean if you knew the nonsense and nay-sayers I have had in my life….well you would understand…I have to get this position"

Dr. Abernathy smiled knowingly, "We all face those nay-sayers you speak of Chloe, but my advice to you is this, never look back" Chloe smiled and thanked her for her kind words before she was ordered out of the hospital for a much needed day off.

As Chloe boarded the MTA, Dr. Abernathy's words resounded in her brain despite the music in her ear buds. Chloe had come a long way, she had gone through a lot as a teenager and young adult, things that had made her make choices that still hurt to this day. She was on her own now, her family not being very supportive of her life's goals and friends just seemed to come and go. It wasn't like she was completely alone, she had her co-workers and some intimate trysts that kept the demons at bay, but whatever she was in charge of her life and there was no looking back. Chloe didn't like to think about the past and the small town she left 10 years ago, that wasn't her anymore, she was bigger than that town and their bullshit. Despite her love for the people she used to know, she didn't need them and thinking about it just made her unusually depressed.

Chloe arrived to her one bedroom apartment overlooking the harbor, she grabbed the mail that hadn't been picked up in a week and grabbed the stack of newspapers collecting at her door. She stopped and watched the sun dance over the water for a moment before collapsing on the couch. She reached into her bag pulling out her cell phone and plugging it into the wall, it had been dead since yesterday and she just hadn't had any time to charge it at the hospital. Signing deeply again she pushed herself up from couch and headed to the bathroom for a hot shower. The steam cleansed her of all the garbage that had built up today, it was strange because usually she didn't let those thoughts of the past creep up on her. Shaking it off she stepped out of the shower drying herself off and wrapping herself in her robe she went back into the living room grabbing the mail and returning to the couch. Flipping through several junk flyers and bills one letter stuck out, a greeting card sized pink letter with a Georgia peach stamp seem to rise to the top of the pile and Chloe tossed the rest aside focusing on the return label in the top left corner. "A. Posen"

Her letter was dated two weeks ago and Chloe's minds started reeling at the possibilities of the content of the letter, why would Aubrey contact her? Why now? Why on a day that she was just thinking about her past would it come to fruition? Chloe couldn't deal with it and tossed it to the side not close to being ready for that nonsense. Instead she reached for her phone to play candy crush or something that would take her mind off this but what greeted her was a lock screen of several missed calls and voicemails.

"Jesus" Chloe spat out loud "What did I do today?" She sighed and pressed the small envelope changing the setting to speaker. The number was one she didn't recognize but she knew the area code, cringing she continued to listen.

"Chloe…I hope this message gets to you...um it's your father Chloe, something has happened with your mother and….well I'm …what I need to say is …you need to come home".

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 - One Obstacle after Another

**A/N This not will be a downing and depressing story I promise – its eventual Bechloe but will be a little slow to get there. Thanks for sticking with me, please read and review**

 **Chapter 2 – One Obstacle after Another**

Aubrey's letter turned out to be a local newspaper clipping of her mother and her newly started battle with cancer. The card was signed A.P and all it said was "I'll help you face this". She texted Aubrey a quick thank you followed by I will be there soon. She still hadn't called her father; the last time they had talked was when she walked out at 18 after he told her that her choices were sins and promised brimstone and fire. It wasn't a conversation she wanted to repeat again especially over a cell phone.

Chloe felt like she was in a spiraling free fall as her whole world fell from beneath her. She read over the letter and replied the message at least a dozen times before the tears came and just kept coming. Chloe didn't sleep that night, in fact she didn't sleep at all for another 24 hours. Her mind was wandering and her conscious was just plain confused. Suddenly she was that young teenage girl again back in Georgia trying to figure out why life was so unfair.

How could she go back there? How could she face the people who hurt her and threw her out? She had made something of herself and had long shoved the baggage of her past to the furthest reaching closets. At the same time, this was her mother a woman who up until a few years ago had been her hero. Her mother was the local doctor in the small town Chloe came from. Her love and passion for medicine had undoubtedly come from her mother and now she was battling a demon she knew all too well. How could she turn her back on family, even if they had turned on her?

Chloe grew up in rural Georgia with affluent parents in a close minded town. She knew she was different from an early age and it wasn't just her look that was different. A red headed tom boy with two blond hair and blue eyed parents was odd enough, but her heart was different too. Chloe lit up a room when she entered it and had a knack for making even the most depressed people laugh and smile. However, when her father began talking about the future she had with other prosperous heirs around town she cringed. She wanted to see more than the one road town she grew up in, she wanted to branch herself out.

Chloe hadn't felt anything for the boys she met in school and she always considered her closet friend Aubrey the only one who understood her. When they were 8 Chloe's Aunt from LA had come to visit much to the horrified tirade of her father, she brought another woman with her which seem to make everyone uncomfortable. Except Chloe, when Chloe's aunt said she would be with this woman for the rest of her life, Chloe nodded excitedly and said she would rather spend her life with Aubrey rather than any boy. Needless to say Chloe's aunt was gone the next day with no explanation from her parents. As she got older those flashes of little moments began to make more sense to Chloe and she realized that maybe she was destined for more than the small town and its people had to offer.

When she left her small town, it had been less than a celebratory bon voyage, in fact it came after Chloe had been caught with her then girlfriend in the town over by a nosey neighbor who reported back to her father immediately. The things he said and accused her of were horrible to say the least and the damnation he promised was too much for Chloe to handle. Her mother and brothers stood by while her father berated everything from her character to her soul, allowing him to tear her down piece to piece. Chloe being the strong willed woman she was looked to her mother in her time of need, but the older monarch couldn't say anything let along something to stop her husband.

So that was it, the day Chloe packed her bags and heading out of state to a good school where she put in long hours and worked her ass off to get into medical school. She kept in touch with Aubrey off and on, who stayed close to home and eventually became a prominent figure in the town. Chloe had a few trysts from then on but the hurt of the inevitable break up kept Chloe "playing the field". Eventually on her move to Maryland she developed a close group of friends both inside and out of work. Her world righted itself in its own way.

But now, she would have to go back to the black cloud that followed her for years. She spent most of the night pacing around her living room with her phone in her hand debating on if she should call anyone. Her father said she had to come home, would he be welcoming or would the man that said all those horrible things see her and turn her away again? Would Aubrey still consider her a friend? She had sent the letter but they hadn't spoken in a few years. Chloe's mind was on overdrive and before she knew it the sun was coming up and she would have to go into work and try to explain this. "Fuck it" was all she said as she stood up from the couch and grabbed a suitcase from her closet.

Chloe booked a flight to Georgia for the next afternoon, knowing she would have to report to Dr. Smith and Dr. Abernathy first and let them know she needed a leave of absence. Walking into the south wing of the hospital she first ran into Dr. Smith who was wrapping up a phone call in the hallway.

"Ah Chrissy" he said, pointing at her.

"It's Chloe sir" she corrected

"Well regardless, I need to speak with you and Dr. Allen as soon as possible" he waved her off "meet me upstairs in 10 minutes"

"Actually sir, I need to speak to you about – "

"I'm sorry" he paused, "I don't have time right now, I am sure your woman brain heard me the first time when I requested you give me 10 minutes".

Chloe shook and smiled responding through her gritted teeth. "Yes sir, right away sir"

He walked past her mumbling something about educating females and motherhood, she hoped that could speak with Gail first. Luckily as she turned the corner Gail was at the nurses' station discussing last night's episode of Scandal with some of the female staff.

"Hey Chloe…" she noticed the younger girl's puffy eyes and the dark bags forming underneath them, "Jesus you look like shit"

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at the bluntness of her supervisor, "I know I do…I um...can I speak to you for a second?". Of course she agreed and the two headed to Dr. Abernathy's office.

Chloe proceeded to tell Gail about her situation and requested a leave of absence, the time frame of which would have to be decided later. Chloe choked back tears at multiple points during the conversation but Gail understood and demanded to get Chloe a private car for the ride to the airport. She assured Chloe it would be fine and that she would be welcomed back whenever she was ready.

Gail later stopped by Smith's office to discuss the situation, sadly Chloe was to receive the coveted internship based on his observations and Gail's recommendations but Bumper would benefit from Chloe's withdrawal.

Chloe said goodbye to the nursing staff and headed to the airport. She sat at the gate for a long time before she called her father simply stating she would be there tomorrow morning. He mumbled an acknowledgement and hung up. She then called Aubrey leaving a message requesting a place to crash for a few days. Finally she called her mother's hospital room but hung up not prepared to cross the bridge yet.

Her flight was longer than expected as storms in the Atlanta area kept them circling the airport until the winds died down. By the time she grabbed her bag and made it through the rental car line it was well after midnight. She hoped that her excellent would help her navigate the back roads on the 2 hour drive to Barden GA.

About an hour or so into her trip she was humming to the radio and sipping on a large coffee he had picked up before leaving the airport. The road was dark and she hadn't passed any buildings or lighted homes in a while. In fact she hadn't passed many cars in over twenty minutes so of course in that moment the car lurched and she felt the wheel pull to the left with a jolt. The sound of flapping rubber told Chloe she had blown a tire right away and she slowed easing the car of the road. With a huff she got out of the car and when the sight of a flattened tire confirmed what she already knew she yelled into the dark night! "SERIOUSLY!?"

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 - Famous In Small Circles

**Sorry for the delayed update, life is getting in the way of writing. Thanks for sticking around, I hope to update a couple more chapters in the next couple days. Bechloe begins in this chapter! Thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter 3 – Mitchell's Garage**

Chloe kicked the ground and slammed the door as she went to the back of the car grunting and mumbling more obscenities. She opened the door to the truck and lifted a compartment to find it empty. "SHIIIIIITTTT!" Chloe was now more than fed up with this day. She headed back to the car for her cell phone praying for some service in the back county.

Luckily she had a couple of bars and dialed 411 as she truly had no other clue who to dial. A friendly voice connected her to a local Barden mechanic who promised 24 towing. An older gentleman answered and after grunting through the conversation they were able to determine Chloe's location and he sent a service truck to her.

Hanging up her cell she unplugged her iPod from the center console and instead just played it off the speaker. She grabbed an extra sweatshirt from her suitcase and set up a spot on the ground to wait. She waited about another half hour or so passing time by singing along to her current playlist of female vocalists. The somber tones of the music seemed to calm her as she began to weigh her realities of being so close to home.

The rumbling of a truck echoed down the road and brought her out of her own head. As it got closer, the headlights blinded her and she seemed rooted to the spot she stood. The truck rolled to a stop and Chloe heard the door open but she couldn't make out the person who excited the vehicle. She momentarily flashed back one of her favorite movies "Adventures in Babysitting" and started to image the hooked man or some other oddity that would be approaching her. She raised a hand to her forehead to shield her eyes from the light waiting in anticipation. She was more than shocked when the mechanic finally came into view in front of her and was shorter than she was but more importantly a woman!

"Hi there" the petite woman spoke in a voice that instantly calmed Chloe's wandering mind. "You called for a tow?"

"Ummm….sure…hi…yes, " Chloe stuttered and climbed to her feet from her spot on the ground.. She could feel her words catching in her throat and coming out in a rushed and rugged tone. "Sorry, yes I caught a flat and there is no spare. This is a rental and I am kinda stranded."

The woman nodded and proceeded to look of the car confirming what the red head woman had told her. "Yup… looks like you are. Well I will hook it up and drive you back to into town; you're going to Barden right?"

"Yea, I'm here to deal…erm visit my family" Chloe said with a sad chuckle, looking back down at the ground shuffling her feet.

"I understand" the shorter woman smiled genuinely, "Family is …well…complicated"

"Exactly…" Chloe said as she made eye contact again, there was a temporary pause as the breeze wisped her hair in her eyes slightly. "I'm Chloe", she reached her hand out.

"Beca" came the response with a soft hand "It's nice to meet you Chloe, just sit tight I will have you hooked up shortly."

Chloe as the shorter woman made quick work of turning the truck around and hooking up the car. She was thoroughly impressed with this shorter woman's strength and confidence dealing with tools and heavy machinery. At one point she felt a pang of guilt as she was oddly turned on watching Beca lift and pull the chains. Pretty soon the rental's hazards were flashing and Beca was wiping her hands against her coveralls coming back around towards Chloe.

"All set, you ready to go?"

"Well I mean I was going to take that nice stroll in the dark woods, but…I guess it will have to wait" Chloe joked.

"Ah yes, it's really nice this time of year only a few serial killers this year, I think there were only 2 abductions last month" Chloe paled immediately making Beca laugh out loud, "Kidding, kidding! Come on Red I'll get you home".

"Home…" Chloe whispered grabbing her purse and following Beca to the truck, "Maybe a lifetime ago"

The drive back into Barden was comfortable and almost too quick for Chloe's liking. She couldn't explain why but for some reason she wanted more time to talk to Beca even if she had just met her. Their conversation didn't seem strained or rushed, more like familiar and warm.

"So you're here to see family huh?" Beca inquired.

"Yea" Chloe said, "My mom she's uh…she's sick I guess…I mean I know she's sick but I am not really sure what's going on. I haven't been back in a while and I really haven't um ya know talked to anyone in a long time" Chloe didn't want to over share her problems or her family history but she chatted with Beca about the strained relationship and how she had left with the intention of never coming back a long time ago. Beca listened intently nodding her head as Chloe continued on, when Chloe stopped she could see the redhead take a visible deep breath as if just getting it out had lifted a weight from her shoulders.

Beca reached over and patted her leg, not one for physical contact with strangers, but feeling bold. "That sucks…sounds like you had your reasons to go somewhere else but you never know maybe this is what was supposed to happen …"

"Sure " Chloe huffed, "I'm off to a great start already…"

Beca could see the girl had something on her mind she wasn't sharing and there was probably way more to the story she was telling. But obviously it wasn't something she would share with someone she just met so she continued, "I think you'll be alright, you can always come home no matter what, that was something my mom taught me. Even if you are different or home is different, there is always something familiar that will help you find your way back."

Chloe smiled grabbing Beca's hand quickly and giving it a squeeze in the glow of the truck's dashboard. "Thanks Beca…I guess you're right"

"Besides" Beca said placing both hands back on the steering wheel, "You've got a new friend in town already…I mean I'm pretty famous in small circles"

Chloe laughed and the two fell into a comfortable silence as the trip continued. Chloe was staring out the window into the darkness as the radio broke the silence in the cab of the tow truck. Before she realized it she was singing along to a familiar song harmonizing along and tapping to the beat with her feet quietly.

Beca could tell the girl had an ear for music as she did herself so she matched the beat with her hand tapping the steering wheel and reached to turn the radio up a little louder. Chloe sang a little louder as the volume increased and Beca tapped along. "You're pretty good Chlo" Beca stated, "You're not some famous singer are you?"

"Once upon a time maybe" Chloe smiled, "I used to sing…a lot more than I do now. I was in this group in college, we sang covers acapella style"

"Oh yea that's like a thing now isn't it"

"Totes" Chloe got excited thinking about it "What about you, do you sing?"

Beca shook her head, "Nope" she lied "I don't even whistle". Beca didn't really like to talk about music or performing as she too had a secret she wasn't sharing.

"Too bad" Chloe said, "Could've been the start of our road to fame"

Beca laughed as she pulled into the parking lot of a hotel, they had arrived at their destination and both were feeling disappointment knowing the night was over. "Ok Chloe , here we are"

"Thank you so much…how much do I owe you?" Chloe asked genuinely, reaching into her purse.

"Please don't worry about it, I work the night shift Monday – Friday and nothing ever happens. Usually I end up playing with post its or little army men and my desk at the shop, you've been a much more positive alternative."

"But I…" Chloe protested.

"No buts, except yours getting out and getting some rest" Beca insisted. "I'll take a look at the tire in the morning and fix it up. You can swing by the garage sometime tomorrow; just ask for directions to Mitchell's Auto, everyone in town knows it. Don't worry about time either, I live above the shop so if you get caught with your family just take your time."

Chloe hoped out of the truck and looked back up at Beca sitting above her in the driver's seat. "Thank you Beca, you saved my night"

"It was a total pleasure"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Looking forward to it"

Chloe shut the door and watched as Beca pulled off with her car on the back. She checked into the hotel room and settled into bed a little after 3am. Her body instantly relaxed into the soft mattress as it was begging to be reclined after the week and day she had. Chloe couldn't help but groan when her alarm went off a few hours later. Reaching blindly for her phone on the night stand she checked the time 6:45am.

She stumbled into the shower and grabbed some fruit from the continental buffet before heading out of the hotel and into town. Thinking to herself about the long day ahead of her, she began to walk towards to downtown area that was visible in the distance as the sun came up.

"Home sweet home" she mumbled as she put on her sunglasses and prepared to face the strangers of her past.

TBD


	4. Chapter 4 - Reunion of Sorts

**Chapter 4 – Longest chapter yet, I know I am spending a lot on the back stories and build up so thanks for sticking with me! Still living the simple life and owning nothing related to PP!**

As Chloe walked down the main street of Barden she recognized familiar shops along the way. She instantly felt transported in time when her mother would take her downtown on Saturday mornings before she went into the office. The would walk down the strip of road, stopping to say hello to the locals and always visited _Common Grounds_ the local coffee shop.

Now the faces weren't familiar though, in fact they looked at her with a curious eye. She wasn't dressed the same and her red hair always seemed to go against the norm, so when she said good morning to the people she passed their responses were few and far between.

Chloe kept trying to remember why she was back and the fact that she would be able to leave again when this was over. She knew she was delaying the reason she was here, the fact that she had to come face to face with her parents one of which could possibly dying. However, when she saw the familiar sign with the steaming coffee cup she stopped in. The door chimed as it hit a small bell above her and a few faces looked up to view the newcomer.

"CHLOE BEALE!?" a voice rang out breaking the silence and the stares. Chloe looked behind the counter to see none other than Jesse Swanson, well a slightly older version of the Jesse she knew back in high school.

"Jesse hi" Chloe ran to the counter where he was and fell into a deep hug with the taller man. "Oh my god it's so good to see you, a familiar face is just what I needed". She stepped back to see that Jesse was wearing an apron as well as a smile that seemed to be infectious.

"Wow, what are you doing here? Aubrey had mentioned you were coming back to town for your mom but I figured you'd be at her bedside by now." Jesse said as he began to pour a cup of coffee and handed it over to his friend.

"I'm heading there now, I had a little car trouble last night and didn't get in until late…If it hadn't been for that I would probably would be. " Chloe wanted to change the subject, she did feel a little guilty she had even slept at all knowing her mom was down the street in a cold and dark hospital room. "So Aubrey told you I was coming? You still hang out?"

Jesse laughed, "Yea we hang out, I mean we're engaged so it goes with the territory"

Chloe spit and choked on her coffee, "What? ENGAGED!"

Jesse used his towel to wipe the counter where Chloe's drink had landed, "Yea for about three months I bought this shop about 2 years ago when my parents retired in Florida and Aubrey comes in daily for her latte before heading to City Hall. Two years and I finally worked my way in, you know how stubborn she is. "

Chloe was ecstatic, Aubrey had always wanted someone like Jesse, sweet and caring but willing to lead her when she needed guidance. "That's great Jesse, I am super happy for you! Maybe while I am here we can all get together, I told Aubrey I might need to crash at her…well now your place a couple days if I am here longer than planned.

"Oh for sure, here this is my cell number" Jesse grabbed her phone and entered his number. "Call me and we can set something up, I'll let Aubrey know you got in safe despite your car trouble. Speaking of which how did you make it back into town"

"Oh a tow truck…which reminds me do you know where Mitchell's garage is?"

"Mitchell's?" Jesse raised an eyebrow, "You met Beca then…" his smile got larger, "And you seemed to be fine with no emotional scaring."

"What? I mean yes, I met Beca she was the woman who came to tow the car." Chloe took her phone back. "Emotional scarring, what does that mean, she was really nice."

"Hmmmm" Jesse shook his head, "Good…good she um….well she's awesome and like my best friend. She usually doesn't respond well to new people ….but you….well I guess you're an exception Chloe" he smiled.

Chloe felt warm inside and slightly confused, Beca seemed so easy going and friendly in the truck she couldn't really place why Jesse would be worried about any interaction she had. "Ok….well I should go, they are expecting me at some point today."

Jesse hugged her again "It was really good to see you Chloe, I know its under shit circumstances but I am glad you're back and I know Aubrey is as well. When you left … well …we are just glad you made your way back. We're all pulling for your mom; she's a fighter just like her daughter."

"Thanks Jesse, tell Aubrey I will get in touch with her soon and I meant what I said we need to hang out."

The two said their goodbyes and Chloe finally headed into Barden General finding her mother's room easily. When she arrived she found that her mother was sleeping and no one else seemed to be there with her which she was actually relieved about. She found a armed chair in the corner and pulled it up to the bedside, grabbing her mother's hand and rubbing small circles on the top of it she took in the sight of the woman before her.

She barely recognized her mother in the state she was in, thinner and obviously weaker, dressed in comfortable silk pajamas instead of scrubs. Chloe really didn't know how long she had been getting treatment, her father didn't want to answer many questions when they spoke and she really hadn't tried to get in touch with the hospital in the short time she had known. Looking at her mom though she knew this had been going on at least a few months more than likely the article in the local paper ahd been the public's 1st notice.

Chloe looked a lot like her mom, minus Chloe's stunning red hair, they were the same stature, many of the same facial features that included their piercing blue eyes. As if on cue her mother's eyes fluttered open to meet Chloe's and once she realized that Chloe was really there and not just a vision. She smiled softly, "You're here" she whispered her voice raspy and not at all how Chloe remembered.

"Of course I'm here mom…I would have been here sooner…I just didn't…" Chloe hadn't planned for this conversation and it was now that she realized how deep she had been holding and hiding her emotions.

"Shhhh I know" her mother attempted to squeeze her hand "I never should have let you leave…"

Both woman sighed deeply reeling in their own sentiments, the sat in silence for a while just taking in the moment. After a while Chloe's mom was able to tell her that she had been diagnosed with ovarian cancer about six months prior and while the treatments were working it was aggressive and for now she would have to remain hospitalized with a slight chance of going home in a few months. Chloe and her mother cried together a few times and Chloe's anger and disappointment that she had held for so long melted away as she focused on understanding what her mother was going through.

"Enough about me" her mother wiped the tears from under her eyes, "It's been years, tell me about you how is life in Baltimore"

Chloe sniffled and smiled, "It's good mom, I really like it there and being a part of the institution that is John Hopkins is an amazing opportunity."

"I always knew you'd be a doctor sweetie, you used to pretend and play so clinically" her mother chuckled. "I'm proud of you and I'm sorry…I'm so sorry about…"

"Knock knock" a gruff voice interrupted what was sure to be her mother's overdue apologize, the voice belonging to her father who held a familiar book in his hand and was leading two women in behind him. "Mrs. Francis and Mrs. Livingston have come to pray with you dear" he looked at his wife, "Chloe" his gaze shifted back, "It's good to see you finally made it, perhaps you can give the ladies a moment without interruption."

It was clear that nothing had changed on her father's side and she stood straightening her shirt and smiling at the group. She squeezed her mother's hand as she leaned over to kiss her cheek, "I'll be back mom…" her eyes caught her father's intense glare, "I promise." She stated and excused herself from the room. She looked at her watch and found that it was early afternoon, time had escaped her and although her body ached she wanted to touch base with the hospital staff and get an update on her treatment.

Luckily, her mother's primary physician on the case, Dr. Stacie Conrad, was an innovative and passionate oncologist who had interned with her mother years ago and although she was young was beyond qualified to be leading the case. Despite her low cut dress and under her lab coat Chloe was instantly pleased with the younger doctor's outlook on her mother's case. She discussed the course of action that would be coming while her mother was in the hospital and the two fell into an easy discussion about being women in hospitals. She felt she got more in the time she spent with Stacie than she would get with her father.

Towards late afternoon Chloe returned to find her mother and father in the room discussing something quietly, Chloe knocked lightly hushing their conversation instantly. Her father stood and asked where she had gone off to acting as though he wasn't the one who asked her to leave. Chloe promised herself before she came back to Georgia that she would not let him bait her as he used to.

"I was speaking with Dr. Conrad regarding mom's course of treatment".

"Oh that woman, well she won't be on the case much longer I have asked her supervisor Dr. Richardson to take over as soon as possible" her father huffed, "A woman's place is not as the head of life saving medical programs"

"Steven…" Chloe's mom interrupted, "Dr. Richardson is no longer serving as a doctor in this hospital he retired two years ago, Chloe's right, Dr. Conrad is a good doctor."

Chloe smiled at her mom but it instantly faded as her father's gaze threw daggers her way, "Regardless we will be getting a second opinion" he sat and folded his arms across his chest.

"Chloe, please come here we need to talk to you about something." Her mother requested shifting in her hospital bed so she could sit up. Chloe complied and came to take a place on the bed sitting with her back turned to her father. "Chloe, the reason that I wanted you hear more than anything is I have a tremendously large favor to ask of you. You see my practice in town has been closed for almost two months and I am looking for a replacement…"

"A temporary replacement" her father barked over Chloe's shoulder.

"Yes temporary… while I receive treatment and recover I need a capable doctor to take over my patients"

"Mom…I…couldn't…it's your whole life and …I mean… I'm currently a practicing pediatric surgeon"

"Yes but you have general practice knowledge, you're more than qualified and the only one I could trust."

Chloe's head was spinning, she had not expected this at all and if she said yes she could be completely damming her work in Maryland. Her wildest dreams had not predicted this and now things were falling into place. No doubt her mother had spoken to Aubrey who probably knew all along that this was the reason that she had sent that clipping. Her father as cold as ever was probably biting back the acid in his throat as the possibility of his disappointing daughter being back full time was the one wish of his dying wife. How could she say no but at the same time how could she commit to this?

"I'm hoping it lasts no longer than a few months sweetheart, enough time to take care of all my annual appointments and to adjust my schedule. You could move temporarily into the guest house up at the farm and use my office for any research you're currently conducting. I know this is a lot to ask Chloe but I need you" her mother said.

"Of course" Chloe said immediately and she could hear her father sigh behind her, "Of course mom I will do it, anything you know that".

The details would be worked out over the next couple hours and soon it was close to 10 when she left the hospital. Her father had departed when Chloe had agreed to take on the practice saying he had matters to attend to, Chloe stayed with her mother helping her eat dinner and discussing how to proceed.

The day had been longer than her last and as she stepped out into the cool autumn air she remembered an important aspect of her day, "Shit the car" she stopped in her tracks, she had forgotten all about the car and the brunette woman who rescued her last night.

Pulling out her cell phone she dialed Jesse who gave her directions to the garage, it was within walking distance and despite it being dark Chloe walked over to the garage finding it dark and locked. "Fuck" she whispered kicking the ground in frustration. She decided to walk around the back of the property remembering that Beca said she lived above the shop and to her relief she saw a light on in a room she assumed to be the night office.

The sound of music playing caught Chloe's attention, but it wasn't manufactured or coming from a radio, no it sounded like someone singing. Curious and never one to worry about personal space Chloe followed the sound into the garage through an unlocked door. As she got closer she was correct in guessing someone was singing and the range and tone of the voice was more beautiful than she had heard in some time.

She found herself in the doorway of what looked to be work room, there were tools spread around and a computer set up at a make shift desk. Suddenly the woman from the night before came from the other side of the room her back turned to Chloe. She was wearing her coveralls but they were drawn down to her waist, tied around her hips. Beca opened another door revealing a shower stall and reached in to turn on the water.

" _You shout it out but I can't hear a word you say…"_ Beca sang as she moved around, clad only in a sports bra on the top as she grabbed a towel and put her hair up. Chloe was frozen as Beca still with her back turned began to strip her bra off and shake her legs out of the coveralls. She knew it was wrong to be watching but Beca's beautiful voice had her almost paralyzed and the fact that the brunette was unknowingly putting on a show for her didn't help.

Beca was now only down to a black pair of panties and those were next to go as Chloe started involuntarily moving towards her. Beca was completely unaware than anyone was in the room with her, as she stepped into the running water still singing " _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose…"_ pulling the glass door closed behind her.

A hand pulled the door back open "You CAN sing!"

"DUDE!"

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 - Fast Friends

**Chapter 5 – Fast Friends**

"DUDE! What are you doing?" Beca pulled the door close shoving Chloe backwards awkwardly.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry…" Chloe was instantly ripped back to reality when Beca closed the shower door between them. "I heard you singing and I came for the car and you said you lived upstairs so I thought…please I am not a creep." She turned around so that she would no longer being ogling the smaller woman's body.

"Chloe…" Beca stated simply shutting the water off momentarily. "Can you give me a minute, it's uh ok I just I still need to shower."

"Totes I'll wait…in the other room…."

"Thanks" Beca said through gritted teeth, she was complete embarrassed not because she had been seen but who she had been seen by.

Not thinking, Chloe flipped back around meeting Beca's eyes. "How high does your belt go?"

"Chloe!"

"Sorry, sorry….going to the other room now" and she walked out with her hands up in surrender, it didn't go unnoticed by Beca though that the red head too one more swipe of her body with those blue eyes.

Beca had to take a moment to regain her composure; she had never been surprised in the shower by a beautiful stranger before. If she was being honest it was very rare that anyone had been privy to being a shower partner with her. Beca kept up a very large wall around her heart for many reasons so to say this was completely uncharted territory was an understatement.

She had been thinking about the red headed woman all day, their encounter leaving something on her mind. She was thankful she would be seeing her again to pick up the car but when the day seemed to tick by quickly she was saddened that Chloe had essentially blown her off. To blow off steam she had turned on her laptop and mixed for a while, her hidden identify being an aspiring DJ. Music was very sacred to Beca for many reasons so she didn't share that side with just anyone and even if she did share it with you doesn't mean she let it show still.

Blowing off steam had lead her to work on an old car she was attempting to rebuild on her own the one she hoped would one day take her out of Barden and into a world she had yet to see. Beca knew there were bigger things out there for her but she was stuck for now and this was her way of letting her fantasy world slip in every once and a while. She was covered in oil and gear grease so the shower needed to happen despite the interruption and when she was finally clean she put on her game face and exited in her towel.

Chloe looked up from the beat up couch in the corner of the room to see Beca in her towel, her eyebrows raising.

"Don't get too excited Red, the towel stays on" Beca joked.

"I'm really sorry Beca, I didn't mean to scare you or creep you out…" Chloe frowned.

"It's ok really, unexpected to say the least, but don't worry no harm done"

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

"I don't know I have this weird thing where I don't share a lot, I've become an expert and putting up walls. I'm gonna run upstairs and change if you want you can come with…to wait not to watch" she smiled.

"Deal" Chloe smirked and followed the brunette up a back staircasPe. When they came into the loft like space Chloe gasped at the beauty of the room. There was a small kitchen with table to her left which looked out to a small living area with an oversized sectional couch. There was a TV and coffee table littered with books and coffee mugs. The space had gorgeous windows along the back wall which when lighter probably let in a lot of natural light. The space was painted a calming green color and it just screamed welcoming.

There was a large space that was obviously dedicated to music and Beca's apparent secret life. Chloe found herself drawn to the space as she picked up an old Gibson acoustic guitar and turned towards Beca. "So you really were holding out on me huh?" she waited for Beca's response.

"Hmmm, I guess I like to leave a little mystery out there, now that you've seen my secrets I'll have to kill you ya know?" Beca smiled still gripping her towel. "Give me a minute ok?"

Chloe nodded and absentmindedly sat with the guitar in her lap, she strummed a few cords while Beca when into what she assumed was her bedroom. Chloe hummed along playing a familiar song on the guitar as she waited still taking in the room before her.

"You're pretty good" Beca had returned without a sound and was looking over at Chloe from across the room, "What is that?"

"Oh this? It's nothing " Chloe said replacing the guitar on its stand as she stood in front of Beca holding her hands in front of her, "Something my mom taught me a long time ago".

"Your mom?" Beca questioned, "Is she part of your crazy family?" Beca joked remembering their conversation last night.

It hit a nerve for some reason and Chloe shuddered as a tear escaped her eye. Beca immediately responded to the redhead "Hey, I'm sorry, shit…I didn't mean" she pulled Chloe into a hug as the woman began to cry and shake.

"It's ok, it's not you…sorry I didn't mean to unload on you" Chloe pulled back and shook her head, "My mom is really sick and I don't know…I left a long time ago and now that I'm back they want me to stay and I don't know what to do but I said yes…." Chloe rambled through the story in a matter of seconds trying to stop the tears from coming.

Beca pulled her to the couch and rubbed her back as she started from the beginning of her day, how she felt so happy seeing Jesse and learning about Aubrey and his engagement. Then how her father's one look made her shiver and put her back to that day 10 years ago when she left. Beca just listened to the woman and every once in a while handed her a tissue or nodded. The woman was obviously lost and in some major pain, which normally Beca would run from but there was something that made her want to stay and to help.

Finally Chloe calmed down apologizing again as she relaxed back into couch. Beca shook her head, "Stop apologizing Chloe, I met your mom a while back she's worth being upset over. You have every right to be sad, don't let your dad or anyone tell you different. " Beca watched as Chloe shook her head in agreement and closed her eyes on the couch. Beca waited as Chloe's breathing seemed to even out and relax when a large grumbling came from the redhead's stomach. "Jesus was that you?" Beca laughed, "you're so tiny what the hell?"

"Shut up, I haven't eaten since this morning and I have at least two inches on your shorty!" Chloe teased.

"This morning? Come on Beale I'm taking you out" Beca stood reaching her hand back to pull the woman up. "I know the best place just outside of town far away from anyone who knows us" she smiled.

Chloe happily took her hand and stood up, but she didn't let Beca's hand go before she said, "Sounds perfect…listen I can't thank you enough…I know I just met you and I am laying a lot out in front of you…it's just that I feel…."

"Like we've known each other for years?" Beca finished her thought. "I get it Beale…"

Chloe pulled her closer and the gap between them was almost nonexistent…"I think we're gonna be fast friends" and she kissed her cheek.

Beca giggled "Yeah? Well you saw me naked ….so…" and she winked at Chloe pulling her hand now towards the door.

 **Three chapters in 24 hours….whew I'm beat! Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Dinner and a Date

**Chapter 6 – I'm back with even more! Our favorite couple gets closer.**

Beca lead Chloe out to the front of the garage before hitting one of the door buttons and stopping to take the cover off one of her prized possessions, a Harley Davidson Fatboy all black with chrome finishes.

Chloe looked at Beca with a quirked brow, "Really, you want me to ride with you on that?"

"Why not?" Beca asked

"Because it's incredibly dangerous and its dark outside for starters…" Chloe huffed.

"Ahhh, afraid of a little old bike are we Chlo?" Beca made sure to pout her lip and reach an obnoxious octave with her baby voice.

"Frankly yes, and as a doctor do you know how many idiots come in from motorcycle accidents to our ER?"

"Well I am not an idiot…"Beca argued

"That remains to be determined" Chloe put her finger up still visibly nervous about riding.

"Well …" Beca strutted over with a helmet in her hand, "You could come with me on this badass bike or you could starve to death…frankly Chloe I am not sure you have a better option. " she smiled.

Chloe huffed once more and sat down on the back of the bike still with her pout.

"Wise choice… " Beca said, "The bad news is you have to wear the goofy looking helmet though". Beca placed it on Chloe's head and pulled the strap between her chin buckling and adjusting it's tightness. She momentarily got lost in Chloe's blue eyes and instinctively pushed a stray red hair out of them, "Huh…you're the first one that it doesn't look goofy on." He hand lingered a little longer than needed before she realized their close proximity. Chloe in the mean time felt the breath she had been holding release when Beca turned to put on a form fitting leather jacket before straddling the bike in front of her.

"Hold onto me if you want" Beca instructed and Chloe wrapped her slender arms around the brunette lightly, if both woman had been face to face at the time they would have seen the matching smiles that came from that contact.

The night air whipped in Chloe's face and she had never felt so refreshed in her life. The city faded quickly and the single headlight acted as a guide as they made their way through the country out about 10 minutes from the shop. Chloe had to admit she felt relatively safe behind Beca as they sped through the country side, although she wasn't ready to join the Evel Knievel fan club yet.

When they stopped it was in a small parking lot of a diner off the main road, a neon sign reading "CR's" fizzed and flickered in the night sky. Beca hopped off stretching her hand out to help Chloe as well before taking her helmet with a smile and leading her into the restaurant.

A short pink haired woman yelled across to them as they entered and sat down, "The Big BM, is that you?"

Beca blushed slightly at the unfortunate name, "Hey Cynthia Rose, you got anything good left?".

"You bet, be right over!" she went back to doing what she was doing in the kitchen as Beca turned back to Chloe.

"You weren't kidding about being famous huh?" Chloe joked.

"Small town syndrome I think" Beca laughed, "So how did you enjoy the ride? Not too bad right?"

"I have to admit it was nice, I guess you're safe after all."

"Don't tell anybody though, it would ruin my image" Beca shook her hands in front of her face.

"Girl please" Cynthia Rose interrupted, "Beca here is the biggest softy you know…here on the house tonight for you and your lovely guest"

"Lies it's all lies" Beca said dismissing CR's comment and grabbing a fork. Cynthia Rose winked down at Chloe who smiled back and began to eat herself.

Chloe didn't mean to eat as much as she did; in fact she felt a little embarrassed polishing off two full plates and dessert. Beca looked amused as Chloe polished off the last pit of whipped cream on her pie with a satisfied sigh as she sat back in the booth. "Man that was delicious, even if I wasn't starving I think I could have packed that in any day."

"It's pretty impressive a girl of your size eating all the food, color me impressed Beale" Beca laughed take a drink of her coffee.

"Says the girl who had two desserts and again I will remind you that I take the win in the height column" Chloe smiled.

"Well I'm just glad we could get you some food, you have to take care of yourself I kinda like having you around." Beca admitted.

Chloe looked into Beca's eyes matching the intensity, "That's good because I have some news, I mean I was going to tell you earlier but the whole crying and break down thing got in the way. I am gonna be here for a while, I have committed to taking over my mom's practice for a while until she gets better so…"

"Really?!" Beca practically yelled through the empty restaurant, even CR looked up for the register to quirk a brow at the outburst. "I mean…." She calmed her tone and spoke a little lower, "That's really nice of you …I am happy to hear that."

Chloe decided to let Beca be and wait for another opportunity to take advantage of her embarrassing behavior, because truth be told Beca was really the only positive thing she saw with staying around. "Yup come next week I will be the new doctor in town, bring on the masses."

"Be careful what you wish for, once the locals get a look at you they will be coming up with new made up ailments just to get in line for your number" Beca said.

"Beca Mitchell are you hitting on me?" Chloe jested

"She totally is…" CR said out loud from behind her magazine without looking up from the article that had her interest.

"Hey, peanut gallery no comments needed…" Beca yelled her eyes widening.

"Whatever B just ask the girl out again already"

Chloe loved the exchange she was watching between the two friends and laughed at Beca's obvious frustration.

"So…back to _**our**_ conversation" she emphasized _our_ looking over at her friend. "Jesse and I usually watch football on Sundays at him and Aubrey's place – he told me you guys are old friends, do you maybe wanna meet over there or go together?"

"I would love to. I have been meaning to touch base with Aubrey so it will be perfect."

"Good it's a date then"

Chloe smiled, "Good"

"GREAT!" CR yelled from across the room.

Beca just let her head fall into her hands on the table.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7 - Hidden Demons

**Chapter 7 – So I am literally putting all my work off to write this weekend, it's not a good plan but strangely I'm ok with it. A little insight to Beca's past and Chloe makes her stay official**

Chloe and Beca headed back after dinner and it didn't go unnoticed by Chloe that Beca seemed to be cruising at a slightly slower speed as if she was getting every minute she could in. Beca loved the sensation of Chloe wrapped around her from behind; she hadn't been closer to someone in a while not since...well for a while.

Beca was somewhat of a loner who scoffed at the idea of intimacy and love when she was younger. It wasn't all her fault she hadn't had many experiences with positive outcomes when it came to commitment. When she was younger her parents had gone through a messy divorce where she was used as bait between them, she spend the better part of her elementary years transferring back and forth between her mom and dad which meant new schools, new friends and new problems every time they decided to play catch with her.

In middle school she was the class troublemaker, doing anything she could to get attention from her parents and to get them back in the same room. Despite her efforts that usually resulted in more fighting between them and her left out completely, but a music teacher took the time and taught her to channel her issue into the music. The teacher probably thought nothing off it but it probably stopped Beca on a road to destruction.

When she hit high school her mom was able to get full custody and her father completely dropped out of her life, she had been close with her dad but when he let their relationship die so did her love for him. It was her mom and her against the world and a lot of time it really felt like the weight of said world was on them. Her mom being from humble beginnings was uneducated, inexperienced and underprivileged which therefore made their choices were limited. She worked long hours scrapping enough together to pay for the meager life she and Beca shared.

When her mom got sick she felt like someone had punched her repeatedly in the stomach daily, she was towards the end of high school and although her stellar grades and amazing potential allowed her to make any choice she wanted to she put every dream she had on hold to take care of her. 8 years later and her reality wasn't at all what she thought it would be.

Sometime during her mom's fight she and her dad and reconciled enough that they moved in together back in Barden. Her dad had owned the garage for a couple of years and gave Beca a job to kill time between taking her mom in and out of Atlanta for treatments. For a while it worked, it felt familiar to Beca and despite the constant pain her mom went through she thought that maybe their love would get them through. Just like everything though, it ended in a bitter and heartbreaking way.

Her mom went into remission for a couple years and things were looking up. Beca had enrolled in night courses when they moved back to Barden and had earned a bachelor's in music theory, she was set to take a chance outside Georgia after much protest from her mom who just wanted her to stay close. Beca couldn't bear to see her mom upset but she knew that if she didn't go now she never would. Her father called her selfish and told her if she left that it would on her conscious forever, she wondered how he had the balls to say that to her when he had done the same thing years earlier.

Beca moved to Atlanta and got an internship at an upcoming recording studio, Residual Heat. She did great work getting coffee and making burritos and finally after a year she got a chance to produce something which was well received.

It was just by chance that she caught the phone call from her dad that day. She was scheduled for a meeting about a possible promotion when her cell rang early in the morning as she slept. They hadn't even told her that her mom was sick again or that she had refused the treatments the local doctor had recommended. Beca made it back just in time to let her mom go and for her father to blame it on Beca breaking her heart.

The funeral came and went and although Beca had intentions of going back to her life, they just fell flat at her feet. She went back to the garage and started attempting to fix the relationship with her father, but it was almost too far gone. Her father had his own demons that overtook him and everything was left to her to carry on. She didn't blame her father and she certainly couldn't blame her moth so she chalked it up to what fate had in mind for her and she pushed on.

When Beca finally pulled back into the shop it was late and Chloe was visibly tired from lack of sleep the night before. Beca decided she wouldn't allow her to drive in her state and insisted she stay the night.

Yawning Chloe protested, "I'm sure I'll be fine…it's only like a 10 minute drive"

"Give it up Beale, you're staying besides as your mechanic I have the keys to your ride and I may or may not refuse to give them back as is my duty as a top shelf automotive professional."

Chloe looked at Beca who stood stoic in front of her, "Fine…automotive professional…really?"

"Hey it worked! Come on you can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch"

"Beca you don't have to do that, I can certainly crash on your couch"

"Top shelf Chlo, top shelf!"

Chloe would have protested more if her mind was not already ready for bed. As they climbed the stairs back to the loft Chloe felt the weight of her feet had increased by a thousand percent and it didn't go unnoticed by Beca who gently pushed her from behind guiding her up the stairs safely. Chloe borrowed a pair of shorts and a tee from Beca and changed quickly. When she hit the pillow the scent of Beca encapsulated her, the mix of lavender and spice relaxed her completely and she was asleep with in minutes.

Beca smiled when she checked on Chloe after changing herself and went to the couch, despite a long day herself she couldn't help but want to mix music. Chloe had recharged her creativity in a few short days and she wanted to channel it something positive. Taking samples from PM Dawn's _Patient Eyes_ and Echosmith's _Tell Her You Love Her_ she spent the rest of the night with her headphones on lost in her own world. She hardly noticed the sun come up a few hours later as she was finishing the final touches on the mix.

Chloe awoke late morning wrapped in a blanket face down into Beca's pillows feeling like she had slept for days. As she flipped over and brought herself up in the bed she heard soft beats playing from the other room. She stretched her hands above her earning the satisfactory pop from her back she wanted and swung her legs over the side to stand. She changed into her clothes from the night before and exited the bedroom.

She held a hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter of the scene in front of her. Beca was dead asleep a song still playing from her headphones as she hung awkwardly over the couch arm with her mouth open a soft snore playing compliment to the soft music.

Chloe couldn't help but smile as she felt her heart jump a little because even sleeping and snoring Beca was hot. Knowing the brunette had probably been up late lost in her music based on her sleeping position Chloe scribbled a note on a lose leaf of paper and left the number to her cell at the bottom with a heart. She found her keys easily as Beca had laid them out on the table possibly predicting that Chloe would wake before her. The car was parked behind the garage and she hopped in heading back for a shower and fresh clothes.

After Chloe had the chance to shower and change, she called Aubrey to see if she would met her at her mom's office to help go over a few things. Aubrey agreed and the two spent the day catching up and rearranging the room to help Chloe prepare for the interim. She made a point to call Dr. Abernathy in Baltimore and keep her updated as to the situation, and faxed the paperwork over for at least a six month leave.

Aubrey was more than helpful in creating an announcement in the local press that Chloe would be taking over. Her work as deputy mayor was well regarded and she planned on dropping the first word in her title soon when the town's current mayor retired in two years.

"Thank you Bree, I don't know what I would do without you"

"Chloe you know that you can count on me besides this town is ripe with power and it's all mine"

"You haven't changed a bit…well except for that whole engagement thing, why didn't you tell me?"

"You're one to talk Chlo, you've been gone for years and I hardly know anything about you. Which reminds me, Jesse told me you've been hanging with Queen Alt Girl herself Beca Mitchell"

"I can see why you love Jesse, he's a gossip after your own heart" Chloe laughed. The twowomen laughed as they exited the clinic "It's nice to have a friend Aubrey you know that, besides Beca seems to be just as good as the rest of us and she makes me smile. I feel like I am gonna need that while I'm here"

Aubrey smiled but her lips pursed, "Just be careful Chloe, Beca isn't used to sticking it out with someone she's got a lot of skeletons".

Chloe pulled Aubrey into a hug, "I will Bree don't worry so much. So I will see you tomorrow for football and …"

"Please it's mimosas and brunch…Jesse and Beca go to their bat cave for that football crap" Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Sounds great to me." Chloe bumped Aubrey's hip with her own and set off towards her car. She pulled her phone from her purse and checked her messages. Her screen showed a voicemail from her father and another two from her brothers out of state, plus 8 text messages from an unknown number.

Deciding that her brothers and the unknown number could wait, she headed over to the hospital to update her mom and catch up with Dr. Conrad if she could. She called her father back who invited her over for dinner than evening to discuss her visit which was sure to be an amazing experience. Finally after the hospital and an awkward meal with her father she reached her hotel and pulled her phone back out as she entered the main door.

"I see you left me a note with a heart, should I read into that?"

"Thanks for a great night"

"Did you make it back to your hotel?"

"Did you make my bed, it's like clean in here."

"Are you regretting giving me your number yet?"

"Aubrey just called to say I better not screw this up, did you tell her something about me?"

The last two were just funny and random emojis that make Chloe laugh out loud as she walked back into her hotel. The old couple in the elevator was a little nervous as she giggled from the back corner of the small box. Deciding to wait on her brothers she called Beca first.

"Good God woman, I thought maybe you were kidnapped or something" Beca skipped the greeting and went straight to the dramatics.

"Hello to you too"

"Yea yea, so you made it back safely?"

"Yes I did and I spent the day with Aubrey organizing my mom's office and discussing the "alt girl" who I spent the night with."

"Gotta love Aubrey"

"She seems to think you might be a bad influence on me" Chloe chuckled

"Guess we will find out" Beca replied and Chloe could practically see the smirk the brunette was no doubt wearing. "You doing ok today? How's your mom?"

Chloe fell into the arm chair in her room with a sigh, "She's good today said she had more energy and her color was better. Thank you for asking"

"My pleasure, listen I am on my way out but I will see you tomorrow right?"

"Hot date?" Chloe teased

"No that's tomorrow"

"Such a charmer"

"I try"

"Okay smooth operator I'll see you tomorrow"

"Sweet, Beca out…."

"Ummm…what?" Chloe inquired.

"Yea I don't know I panicked"

"So smooth…see you tomorrow"

"Sleep tight Red"

 **TB C – Date day is next! You never know I might get it out tonight – no promises for real tho.**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Date with Devils

**Chapter 8 –A Date with Devils**

Beca woke up early Sunday morning which was rare as she always worked Saturday nights and usually ended up coming home shortly dawn. Even though she had in fact done that she was excited to see Chloe and spend the day with her friends, so even with the lack of sleep she seemed to buzzing with adrenaline.

She took her time picking out the perfect "hanging out outfit" and meticulously showered and primped Call morning long. She called Aubrey and Jesse to see if there was anything she could bring and despite Jesse's teasing about trying to impress a certain red head managed to be ready on time. She headed to the hotel Chloe was staying at picking up a bouquet of flowers from Mrs. Miller's farm stand on the way.

Checking herself in the doorway to the hotel one more time, she took a deep breath and proceeded to go in. As it was a small town, the desk clerk had no problems telling Beca where Chloe's room was so she continued down the hall to room 118 and knocked lightly.

Chloe on the other hand had not woken up early and was scrambling around the room knowing she had to leave within the hour not having showered or even picked out her outfit. When there was a knock at the door she just assumed it was room service and opened the door without looking. She instructed the attendant to just leave it on the table and continued rummaging through her bags.

Beca took in Chloe in the hotel robe clearly flustered with her hair in a messy bun admist the mess of the room. Beca cleared her throat trying to identify herself to Chloe without laughing at the sight before her.

Chloe's head snapped up upon hearing her "Oh shit!" she said without thinking.

"Good morning" Beca laughed, "I wanted to surprise you…mission accomplished I'd say"

"God I wasn't expecting you, I overslept and…you're laughing….nice you're laughing at me"

"Sorry eh em" Beca straightened up, "Not laughing…definitely not laughing."

"Yea right…" Chloe then realized she had her bra and panties in her hand as she shook them at Beca. She turned bright red before shoving them in the pocket of the robe trying to ignore the flush feeling in her face.

"I uh I brought you these " Beca produced the flowers from behind her

"Oh, flowers are nice" Chloe melted a little, "Thank you…listen do you mind just waiting a second for me to shower when I am not so naked under this robe"

"Oh but I thought I would get a show, ya know to make us even…." Chloe stiffened, "Kidding, kidding I haven't even bought you dinner yet…CR's was free" Beca smiled.

Chloe just tossed a dirty shirt that was in front of her at Beca and scooted around the bed and made he way into the bathroom, "Be back soon weirdo"

"Takes one to know one" Beca teased as she scanned the room for something to put the flowers in, settling on the unused ice bucket. She sat down flipping on the TV and watching the news for a while she waited. Soon Chloe appeared much more put together, her hair damp and curling naturally with light make up . She wore a pair of skinny jeans and a hooded sweatshirt and Chuck Taylors that matched the laid back outfit. Beca was kinda at a loss for words as she had seen people look good before but with Chloe it seemed so effortless

"Do I look ok?" Chloe asked genuinely

"Duh…I mean yes, you do….you look great" Beca said honestly.

"Great, you ready to go?"

"Sure…and don't worry I left the bike at home and brought a sensible vehicle" Beca held her hand to gesture towards the door.

"You sensible…I don't believe it" Chloe laughed pulling the door closed as they walked into the hallway.

"Hey I still have a lot of tricks up my sleeve Beale…just you wait"

As they were walking out the door, Beca's cell started playing "Carry On My Wayward Son" louder than probably necessary. Chloe gave her a look as well did everyone in hotel lobby as she struggled to get it out of her pocket. "Inside joke…Jesse…one sec" Beca said as she lifted the phone to her ear and listed to Jesse ramble on about being out of something and could they please stop on the way. "Aubrey's freaking because Jesse bought the wrong kind of OJ and he said if we wanted something to drink other than mimosas to pick it up, do you care if we make a pit stop?" Beca asked as they reached a old Chevy truck in the parking lot.

"No not at all, to be honest I am not a big mimosa fan anyway…I'm more of a beer girl"

"I knew I liked you"

The two set off after Chloe climbed up to sit shotgun in the cab of the truck, Beca plugged in her iPod into the aux cable spot and a version titanium played through the speakers. "This is really good" Chloe commented, "Did you do this?"

"Oh yea, this is what I do…I mean when I am not working on engines at the shop…I mix music"

"Beca this is like professional grade level, you should do this like as a career"

"Yea that was the goal but you know life and then more life got in the way. Let's stop up here and grab stuff"

Beca seemed so nonchalant about it, but Chloe could tell by the look in her eyes that something else got in her way. She didn't want to push too hard considering it was still only the fourth day they had hung out, it would be wrong of her to pry too deep already.

The two entered the small roadside store splitting up to pick up their items. As Chloe walked around a voice called out to her, "Chloe…Chloe Beale?". She turned for find a dark haired man standing in front of her, "Oh my god it is you! Jake come over here!" he yelled back to a friend down the aisle.

"Hi…do I know you?" Chloe asked him a look of confusion evident of her face.

"Well you used too…pretty well too…before you became a big dyke" he laughed and she could smell liquor on his breath.

"I'm sorry…what?" Chloe was trying to place that laugh, she knew it…somewhere deep down she knew it.

"Jake look it's fucking Chloe Beale remember that dyke daughter of Dr. Beale?"

"Oh shit ha-ha oh yea, how you doing Chloe? "the other man laughed reaching out and grabbing hold of Chloe.

"TOM!" Beca yelled from behind Chloe, "You've got your whole life to be an asshole, why don't you take today off?" She approached slowly with a look of rage.

 _Tom_ Chloe thought, now she remembered. A star football player and overall prick of a person from high school, he had been part of the popular crowd back with Chloe until the day she was found out . It looked like nothing had changed on his end either.

"Beca Mitchell, of course you would be here with her, you guys a couple or something?" He spat at her as Jake released Chloe and both men stalked towards the petite brunette. When Chloe turned to face Beca she didn't recognize the look in her eyes, it was predatory and dangerous looking. To be honest it scared Chloe.

"Hey guys we don't need any trouble" the clerk behind the counter said

"Oh we don't want any trouble either, maybe we can take you two back to my place and see if we can help you repent" Tom sneered backing Beca up as he came closer.

"Isn't it a little early to be a drunk idiot Tom?" Beca wasn't backing down so Chloe took the opportunity to step around the aisle and behind Beca pulling her arm.

"Come on Beca let's go" Chloe insisted but Tom grabbed Beca's arm from the other side first, spinning her back around.

"You're not going anywhere" Jake said but Beca reeled back and came through with a punch to Tom's nose causing his head to snap back. Chloe gasped as Beca quickly grabbed a bottle breaking it against the shelf and pointing it at the two men.

"Your broke my fucking nose you bitch"

"I'm calling the police" the clerk yelled and Beca surged forward.

"It will be more than that if you don't back off" she yelled

Chloe was stuck to the spot she stood not knowing what to do, she had never seen someone react that way nor had she had anyone protect her like that. All she could do was try to pull Beca back before something else happened, "Beca please stop" she cried and that seemed to reach Beca as the brunette lowered the bottle.

"You two fuck off…homophobic assholes" Beca commanded and Jake grabbed Tom's shirt and pulled him back.

"Freeze!" a voice yelled from behind them and Beca immediately dripped the bottle as Chloe spun around.

A uniformed police officer approached them both, "Mitchell you're under arrest!" he said slapping cuffs around her wrist and pulling her arm around her back

"What those men attacked us" Chloe yelled, he flipped looking towards her and pointed, "Do you wanna be next?" Chloe shook her head and looked at Beca who met her gaze.

"It's ok Chloe, just take my car to Jesse's…tell him what happened…its alright… I'll be ok"

"But that son of a bitch threatened us, she was just trying to protect me!" Chloe pleaded.

"Ma'am I need you to step back now" the office commanded.

Chloe watched as Beca was taken out in cuffs and Tom and Jake disappeared out behind them. Tom looked back at Chloe, "See you soon Chloe" he laughed as blood dripped from his face.

Time just stopped and all Chloe could do was throw the juice bottle in her hand to the ground. She walked out the door and called Aubrey, "Bree something terrible just happened I need help"

 **TBC- That's all for now folks, last update of the day!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Her Protector

**I'm back! Super busy so sorry the updates are short and few and far between.**

Beca was taken in the back of squad car hours before stranding Chloe with nothing more than her phone and a shaking voice, she didn't understand why this was happening. It seemed like since she came back to Barden for every positive experience the negative ripped the rug out from beneath her over and over again.

By the time Aubrey arrived to the roadside market, Chloe was physically shaking and beside herself. Tom and Jake had claimed the two women instigated the confrontation and that Beca had attacked them. The blood on the man's face corroborated the story and despite Chloe attempts the police had evidence to charge Beca.

When Aubrey and Jesse arrived at the police stood up straighter as the domineering public official could very well follow through with the promise she made to have all their badges by morning. It wasn't until then that an actual investigation was done and looked into the truth of the entire affair.

Aubrey had called her lawyer on the way over who threatened legal action if Chloe was questioned any further. The store clerk, Benji was finally able to produce video tape that validated Chloe's side to the story and the men where merely warned that their actions could have serious consequences if done again.

"That's it?" Chloe shouted at the police officers, "These homophobic assholes attack us and they get a warning?" She was livid and it was showing, her time in the city had allowed her to grow accustomed to serious repercussions for violent hate crimes and she forgot the small town syndrome until it reared its ugly head. Jesse attempted to pull Chloe back towards of her car before things escalated any further. Aubrey had already gone ahead to the police station to bail Beca out and hopefully get any charges dropped her.

"Ma'am I suggest you calm down" a large surly police sergeant advised rolling his eyes, "We don't take too kindly to outsiders upsetting the locals especially with their ungodly beliefs"

"Ungodly?" Chloe scoffed, "Jesus Christ you backwards idiots, the real threat is standing two feet from you and you bring in the bible to cover your eyes. I am a local as is my mother and so is the woman you took to jail on account of these fucking assholes."

"Listen girlie, "he stepped quickly towards her looming over her small frame, "You say one more word and I promise you I will throw you in jail with your little girlfriend" he sneered. There was intensity in his eyes but Chloe was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Word" she practically growled her eyes never leaving his. Jesse could only bring his palm to his forehead as the sergeant grabbed her roughly shoving her arms behind her and slapping the cold metal against her wrist.

"You're under arrest for insubordination against and armed official"

"That's not even a real charge" Chloe laughed with an edge to her voice "Been watching too many cop shows this week, _Sir?"_

"Anything you say or do…." He continued while leading her to the back of a squad car, shoving her in with significant force before slamming the door and wiping his hands against his pants.

Jesse retreated when the sergeant looked his way shaking his head as if to convey silently there would be no more protest at this point. The officer than tipped his hat towards Tom who smirked back and nodded in return. Chloe felt sick watching their exchange, knowing in any other town these circumstances would be completely different. Tom waved as Chloe was taken away with the sirens away and laughed as he slapped his buddy on the back and headed towards his car.

Chloe felt her body surge back as the car speed off and her head slumped against the seat as her eyes closed. Things had escalated quickly and all the sudden it had caught up to her, the severity of the situation. She had been in town less than a week and she had a dying mother, a new but temporary job, revisited old demons and now been harassed and arrested.

"I'm batting 1000" she huffed quietly.

"What was that?!" he new friend the sergeant yelled back towards her.

"Nothing sir" she quickly answered, but it was something. The ride was probably only a few minutes but being cuffed and confined has a way of making it seem like an eternity. Chloe was pulled about as gracefully out of the car as she was put in and dragged through the back door to the Barden police station.

Upon entering she was relieved to see Aubrey at the desk as well as Jesse who had beat them back as well. Aubrey called out to her and assured her it wouldn't be long before she would be out of there. She just smiled and allowed the process of her arrest to proceed without much resistance. About a half hour later she was taken back to the cell after questions and fingerprints and so on.

As Chloe was lead back to the holding cell she caught her first glimpse of her brunette accomplice as they approached. Beca was lying on her back with her hands over her eyes balancing on a thin bench towards the back of the cell. As the steel door began to retract open the noise brought Beca from her solitary haze. She turned to the source of the disturbance and immediately shot up from her position.

The officer shoved Chloe into the small cell and she stumbled into the arms of Beca who held her tight. "What are you doing here? What happened?" Beca pulled back looking into her eyes as she asked Chloe these questions.

"I…I got…I got a little pissed and shot my mouth off" Chloe laughed as tears began to brim in her eyes, "It doesn't matter, are you ok? I remember Tom being an asshole but I didn't realize it would get worse with time. I'm so sorry Becs I didn't mean for you to get into trouble, I shouldn't…."

"Shhhh….don't cry" Beca pulled Chloe back in towards her, "It's ok, I shouldn't have let my temper get away from me…I just saw him grab you and I ….something snapped".

"I've never had anyone do that…" Chloe admitted

"What" Beca laughed, "A pretty girl like you has never gotten hit on by a macho prick?"

"No…" Chloe shook her head, "I've never had someone protect me…usually I am left out there on my own" the tears had escaped Chloe's eyes now and were falling down her cheeks.

Beca didn't hesitate to run her thumbs over Chloe's skin and brush them away. Beca knew she was treading into dangerous territory, if she allowed herself she would fall completely for those blue eyes and the woman they belonged to. She went to speak but instead pulled Chloe in tighter, "Oh Chlo…" she whispered, and "I know…I know"

They stood there for a moment just embracing each other as if they other would fall without supports. Finally Beca shook herself out of the haze around them, "So you shot your mouth off?" she smiled sheepishly looking at Chloe. Chloe just shrugged still choking on her tears but trying to laugh, she turned to sit on the small bench and motioned for Beca to sit next to her.

Beca did as was requested but when Chloe reached to intertwine her hands, Beca inhaled sharply as the pain ran up her arm. Looking down at the hand she attempted to grab Chloe gasped seeing the black and blue knuckles and blood drying to Beca's hand.

"Jesus Beca, is this from hitting Tom?" Chloe asked as she pulled off her t-shirt quickly leaving her only in a tank top, wrapping the fabric around Beca's hand who continued to wince at the contact.

"Yea, that idiot really has rocks in his head I guess"

Just then Aubrey appeared with Jesse attempted to keep up as a new officer lead them to the back cell. Aubrey stood stoically commanding both woman exit the cell and say nothing as they left the police building. She rambled on to the officers leading them out that a reckoning of sorts would be coming first thing in the morning when she returned to city hall. Chloe assumed their quick release was probably due to Aubrey's threats but she didn't mind that one bit.

As they exited on to the street, Jesse was the first to speak, "Hey Hillary Swank from Million Dollar Baby" she swung his arms jokingly in Beca's direction. Chloe laughed and added her two cents, "You don't have to say the specific actress". "Yea" added Beca "You can just say 'Hey Million Dollar Baby'"

Jesse stopped and stood speechless, "Damn prison changed you two"

Aubrey interrupted, "Aright that's enough, I have a hell of a week ahead of me because of you two, get in the car we're going home"

The three of them stopped and looked at Aubrey for a moment in shock, but then busted into a fit of laughter, "Ok mom" Beca replied. Jesse came up to his finance and spun her around planning a kiss on her cheek, "I have the hottest woman in the world!" Aubrey playfully slapped Jesse upside the head and laughed as they got into the car.

"Bree we need to go back to the office first" Chloe commanded climbing into the back seat, "Beca's hand needs attention and all my supplies are there"

"I'm sure its fine Chloe, " Beca protested "probably more bruising then anything"

"Push against my hand" Chloe ordered her. Beca tried but the pain was too much and she pulled back on the first attempt. "Just as I thought, step on it Bree…"

Aubrey and Jesse decided to go into town and get some pizza from the local place while Chloe tended to Beca at the doctor's office. She x-rayed the hand and much to the delight of both of them Beca's hand wasn't broken but the cuts on her knuckles would require stitches.

Chloe took her time stitching up Beca's hand, who flinched and squirmed as the red head worked.

"Stay still" Chloe commanded quietly as she looked down at her work,

"I'm trying, it hurts" Beca whined

"Maybe you'll think twice about hitting people then" Chloe chuckled.

"Not a chance…especially if you're involved."

Chloe stopped what she was doing to meet Beca's eyes, which as she expected her focused solely on her. She smiled lifting her hand and brushing the hair from her face before winking at Beca and returning her gaze to her work.

 **TBC**


End file.
